


he just went to heaven and back

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Choking, Crying During Sex, Dom Choi Chanhee | New, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Face Slapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oh wait!, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Son Youngjae | Eric, Subspace, bottom chanhee, dont be fooled, eric cries, eric gets called princess and likes it, i think thats all the tags, its softer than it appears, mentions of - Freeform, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Sometimes Eric just needs this, needs to submit. Needs to be taken care of. And Chanhee is exactly the person to take him apart and put him back together again.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	he just went to heaven and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changminsfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/gifts), [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/gifts).



> So... here this is. Cue awkward laughter. Thank you to the lovely people who helped me put this together (arynn, thank YOU for cheering me on and being the driving force in me finishing this filth.) 
> 
> Title is taken from Chase Atlantic's - Heaven and Back, and YES I did in fact write most of this listening to Chase Atlantic.

Chanhee grins, a borderline sadistic quirk of his lips as he takes in the sight of the writhing body against the sheets. He walks around the edge of the bed, fingertips gently trailing down the other’s arm, touch feather-light and barely there, giggling at the desperate way the boy turns his blindfold covered eyes in his direction.

“Color, pretty?” Chanhee teases, watching as Eric’s hands clench repeatedly as he pulls at the restraints holding him down. He lets out a harsh whimper, back arching off of the bed at the sensation of Chanhee’s nimble fingers stroking over his overheated skin. His mind blanks as he struggles to process the question, mouth opening but nothing coming out. 

A sharp _slap_ echoes in the room beyond the heavy breaths, a sting remaining against his skin. “I asked you something, baby.” Chanhee grits out, hand cupping over the red handprint on Eric’s cheek and thumbing at the irritated skin. “Will you tell me your color, now?” He whispers, wiping away a stray tear that escapes from under the fabric covering the boy’s eyes. 

“G-green,” Eric chokes out, turning his face into the hand cupping his cheek. He aches for this sometimes, for the thrill of what comes when he’s disobedient, for Chanhee’s anger. He loves it when Chanhee roughs him up, let’s him forget about his struggles and just _feel_. 

Chanhee hums, the gentle hold on Eric’s cheek turning bruising as he grips his jaw. His mouth automatically falls open at the feeling, internally preening at the satisfied noise that comes from Chanhee. 

“You look so pretty,” Chanhee muses, eyes roaming over the planes of tanned skin. “I always love how you look after we play like this.”

The fingers gripping his chin move down and flutter along the line of his throat, a low gasping noise escaping him as he tilts his head back. Chanhee’s fingers wrap delicately around his neck at first, merely resting there without squeezing, taking in the sight of Eric submitting to him. 

“How do you want to play tonight, pretty?” Chanhee asks, feeling as Eric gulps, weighing the options in his head. “Do you want a toy? Do you want me to tease you?” 

Eric whines, a pathetic keening noise coming from deep in his throat. “Want... want you,” he cries, the telltale tightening of Chanhee’s fingers around his throat showing his appreciation. 

Chanhee hums at that, listening as his breath quickens. “But how do you want me, baby? Do you want me to fuck you? Touch you?” Eric shakes his head as he whines. “No? What then, baby, you’ve gotta tell me.” 

Eric feels a sob building in his chest as he answers, the air in his lungs leaving him in one harsh gasp. “Use me, use me please,” he chokes out, Chanhee’s hand squeezing dangerously at the words. 

“Want me to have fun with you, princess?” Chanhee asks sweetly, his fingers leaving the Eric’s neck to trail down his heaving chest. Long fingers brush delicately over a nipple, a long drawn out whine coming from the boy. Eric twists, his body trying to escape the light, almost ticklish touches, harsh breaths escaping his parted lips. 

Eric loves the feeling of losing his mind to the scene, loves being in the care of the older man. He loves when Chanhee’s hands lose the soft edge and get rough, the once gentle flicks across his nipples turning harsh and pinching. Chanhee’s hands pulling gasping breaths and whines from him as he plays his body like a well-loved instrument. 

“I am going to have so much fun with you, baby,” Chanhee giggles, stepping away from him. Eric whines at the loss of touch, tugging at the ties holding his arms down again. He can hear the other man moving around the room, a drawer opening and closing, fingers grasping a half-empty bottle. 

He tenses abruptly when the hands return, curling harsh and firmly around his cock. The grip is tight, _too tight_ nearly and Eric bites down on his lip, hips unsure if they want to buck up into the sensation or away from the punishing hold. He’s been untouched for so long he’s afraid any stimulation is enough to throw him over the edge.

Chanhee grins at the way Eric fights against the urges flowing through him, the muscles in his abdomen tensing and releasing. “Do you want the ring baby?” he teases, slowly working his fist over his cock. 

Eric shakes his head immediately, a quiet “no, _please_ ,“ bubbling from his lips. Chanhee tuts softly, cooing down at the boy even as his grip tightens firmly again. 

“Then you have to do me a favor, princess,” Chanhee hums. “Make sure you don’t come until I tell you to, okay? You’ll be good for me and hold it?” 

“I can- ‘m a good boy,” Eric whimpers. 

Chanhee huffs, releasing his hold on the younger and moving to discard his shirt. Eric can hear him moving around, the rustle of fabric and the _wants_. He wants to touch, longs to let his fingers roam over Chanhee’s fair skin, press bruises across his abdomen and feel the lines of his chest. 

He squirms, blinking back tears behind the blindfold at the feeling of Chanhee ghosting feather-light kisses across his chest, leaving red splotches and dark marks in his wake. He can’t help but feel overwhelmed when Chanhee thumbs at his nipples, body twitching away from the stimulation even as he finds his lips parting around desperate, begging moans. 

Eric knows it’s going to be a long night, the teasing, fleeting touches remaining as such, his pleas continuing unheard. Chanhee’s kisses work their way down his chest, passing his navel and move down over the jut of his hipbones. His fingers move to press a bruising hold on his waist, holding his hips down as he sucks blooming marks over previously unmarked skin. 

“Sit still, princess,” Chanhee teases, kissing his way around Eric’s pelvis and bypassing the area he aches to be touched the most. He fights back a sob, nearly vibrating out of his skin at the breathy giggles he can feel tickling the skin in the crease where his hip meets his thigh. 

“Please,” Eric whines, turning his head to the side. “Please touch me, please-“ 

Chanhee hums, moving to press a gentle kiss to the top of his leaking cock, precome having pooled into a puddle on his stomach. Eric flinches at the touch, cock angry red and untouched for so long. He feels like he’s going to explode at the slightest touch, but he wants to be _good_. He’s a good boy. 

He can feel the floaty feeling slowly working its way in his mind, can feel the way he wants to fully submit already. He knows Chanhee loves it when he gets into this headspace when he’s soft and pliable. 

Eric moans lowly at the feeling of Chanhee slowly working his mouth over his length, thigh muscles tensing with the struggle of holding back. _Don’t move_ , he thinks. _Don’t move, don't come_.

He can practically feel the smirk on Chanhee’s pretty lips, those same lips currently wrapped around his cock, knows that he can feel his body fighting to thrust up in the grip he has on his hips. 

Chanhee pulls off with a soft _pop_ , moving his fingers to curl around his thighs and push them up and apart. Eric feels like he is going to shake apart at the soft press of lips against the smooth skin on the back of his thighs, on the skin where the curve of his ass meets his thigh. 

“It’s so easy,” Chanhee muses, fingers tightening in their grip. “You fall apart for me so well, don’t you, pretty? Such a good boy.” 

Eric cries out at the first curl of Chanhee’s tongue between his cheeks, tugging near violently at the ties holding him back once again. He feels like he can’t handle it, can’t handle the stimulation, feels like he’s going to fall apart, or sob, he doesn’t even know. Chanhee is _merciless_ as he devours him, rough noises of appreciation coming from deep in his chest as he takes Eric apart one flick of his tongue at a time. 

Chanhee brings him to the edge multiple times, easing off just before Eric can tumble over the cliff into oblivion. There are tears streaming free and unbidden down his cheeks, the blindfold soaked at this point. There’s a desperate gasping noise filling the void around him and Eric isn’t too far gone yet to know it’s him making the sounds, harsh panting breaths punched out of him as Chanhee ruins him. 

Eventually, Chanhee decides he’s had enough for now, pulling back and admiring the mess that is Eric spread across the sheets and covered in a sheen of sweat and tears. Chanhee grins, wiping his face with the back of his hand and shuffling in between his spread legs, leaning down close enough that Eric can feel the heavy puffs of air across his face as he exhales. 

“Color, princess?” Chanhee whispers, hands reaching up to thumb away the salty tracks marring Eric’s skin. He’s still gasping in harsh breaths, chest heaving as he fights in his mind to part his lips around a quiet “Green,” that is barely more than a whisper. 

Chanhee lets a soft smile overtake his face at the sight, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “Do you want to take the blindfold off, baby?” Chanhee asks, pressing more barely-there kisses across Eric’s face. 

He must answer, but he’s feeling so floaty that he doesn’t even realize, because next thing he knows, Chanhee’s deft fingers are undoing the blindfold and putting it to the side. Eric whines, tilting his chin up and reaching for a kiss, which Chanhee obliges with a breathy giggle. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Chanhee whispers, helping ground him before they continue. He knows Eric so well, knows just what he needs and when he needs it, knows when he needs to come back and ground himself. “You listened so well, didn’t even come,” he continues praising Eric until he blinks open his eyes and flashes a watery smile at him. 

“Back with me, baby?” Chanhee affirms, hands starting to wander across what feels like miles of exposed skin. The bruises he pressed into his skin earlier are already blooming in front of his eyes, Eric’s skin a work of art in front of him. 

Eric nods, blinking away the few tears clinging to his eyelashes and reveling in the fact that he can _see_ Chanhee as he steps away to peel the rest of his clothes off. 

His eyes roam over the pale skin, slowly tracing down Chanhee’s body until he gets to the hardness between his legs, his mouth nearly watering at the sight. Chanhee grins as he wraps a hand around himself, quick but efficient flicks of his wrist as he climbs back on the bed and fits himself in Eric’s lap. 

Chanhee can see the mental war going on in his brain, he _must_ see it, as Eric fights against the fact that he can’t touch him. His eyes follow the movements as Chanhee works himself over, thumb rubbing over the head at every pass, whiny moans leaving his mouth at the pleasure. 

“Want you,” Eric finally begs. “Want you in my mouth, please,” he manages, looking up at Chanhee. 

He reels back at the dark glint in Chanhee’s eyes as their eyes meet. The older man looks borderline feral as he hums, readjusting himself so he’s straddling Eric’s chest instead. 

Eric lets his mouth fall open out of instinct as Chanhee teases the tip of his cock over his lips, smearing the precome across his skin. He holds still like a good boy, looking up at him as he feeds him his cock, pushing slowly into his mouth. 

Chanhee lets out a barely-there moan, curling his hand in Eric’s hair as he thrusts in and out of the willing boy below him. Eric sucks and licks around what he can, relaxing into the hold in his hair as Chanhee pushes deeper and into the back of his throat with each thrust. 

“So good, princess,” Chanhee whispers, rolling his hips fluidly and forcing his cock ever deeper. Eric keeps letting out choked off noises and gasps as he allows himself to be used, eyelids fluttering as he struggles to keep looking at Chanhee. 

The arousal churning in Chanhee’s gut is threatening to spill over just like the drool trailing down Eric’s chin and he pulls the younger off by the hair, enjoying it when he gasps for air. 

“Look so good choking on cock, baby,” he murmurs, petting down Eric’s hair as he sucks in air desperately. “Feels like you were made for it.” 

Eric whines at that, hips twitching up into nothing. “Ah- please, please _hyung_ ,” he sobs, wanting and waiting for Chanhee to touch him. 

“Oh poor baby,” Chanhee pouts, fingers in Eric’s hair tightening again before releasing him altogether. “Hyung is being mean, isn’t he?”

Chanhee reaches back and grabs the discarded lube from earlier, making quick work of flipping the cap and pouring it over his fingers. Eric can only watch as Chanhee reaches behind and works himself open on his own fingers, soft whiny moans spilling from his parted lips. 

“Gonna feel so good inside me, princess,” Chanhee teases breathlessly, voice breaking off into a high pitched keen as his fingers brush against that spot inside of him. “Always love your cock, baby.” 

Eric chokes out a breath at that, wishing he could see the way his long fingers look disappearing inside of himself right now. Chanhee always looks beautiful when he’s getting fucked open and torn apart, but Eric thinks he looks best like this, feral look in his eyes as he gets himself ready. 

Chanhee eventually deems himself ready, pulling his fingers out and lubing up Eric’s cock. He moans at the contact, hips jerking up into the quick flicks of Chanhee’s wrist. He feels like he’s been on the edge for hours, arousal churning deep in his gut like an angry sea. 

Within seconds, he’s gasping and tugging at the restraints as Chanhee takes his cock in one thrust, thighs shaking at the tight, _tight_ heat wrapped around him. It’s too much, it’s not enough, he doesn’t know, he needs more- he _needs_ Chanhee, needs the older to move, needs him like he needs air. 

His eyes are blown wide as he meets the older’s, Chanhee looking down at him as he rolls his hips slowly, working them both up with each sinful move. Eric’s got his lip pulled between his teeth, biting down and trying to halt the desperate twitching of his hips, dying to fuck up into the heat around him. 

“Hyung-“ he chokes out, moans breaking apart as Chanhee clenches around him. The older is bouncing on his cock in earnest now, hands pressed flat to Eric’s chest as he moves above him. There is a wild, unhinged look in his eyes, the desperate grind of his hips as he uses Eric for his own pleasure. 

“Feel so good, princess,” Chanhee moans out, a near-constant stream of breathy noises spilling from his lips unbidden. “You make hyung feel so good. Such a good boy.” 

Eric’s moan breaks off into a sob at the words, losing the fight against his own body and letting his hips snap up once, twice, into the older man. Chanhee cries out as the move pushes his cock straight against his prostate, Eric thrusting up into him without abandon. 

“Baby,” Chanhee gets out. “Baby, _fuck_ , just like that, don’t stop-“

His arms tense, hands curling into fists around the restraints as he drives the man above him insane with each thrust. He’s holding back the desire to come, wants, _needs_ to see Chanhee fall apart as he blinks blinding tears out of his eyes at the intense pleasure curling low in his belly. 

Chanhee has practically collapsed on his chest, face tucked into Eric’s neck as he moans loudly. He’s clenched white-hot around him as he takes everything Eric has to give. 

“Close,” Eric whines out, willing himself not to teeter off the edge he’s running. Chanhee’s moans are pitched up and each thrust is punching little _ahh, ahh, ahh‘s_ out of him and Eric can tell he’s almost there.

Chanhee fits a hand between their bodies, curling around his cock and working himself in quick strokes that match the pace he’s getting fucked into oblivion at. Eric can feel tears building behind his eyes again, hips driving up just that little bit harder, that little bit _faster_ , anything he has to give for Chanhee. 

The older stiffens up, clenching almost painfully around his cock as he tips over the edge, gasped words of praise and broken attempts at his name tumbling from parted lips. Eric works him through his climax, never losing the pace as he waits, waits, _waits_ for permission. He’s good, he’s a _good boy_ , he can hold on, he can hold it-

“Baby, come on, you made hyung feel so good,” Chanhee whispers, kissing up and down the Eric’s neck. “You can come, now, princess,” he finishes, and that, coupled with the breaths he can feel against his sensitive skin drive him over the edge. 

Chanhee whines softly as Eric’s hips slow, working himself through his orgasm as he spills into the tight heat around him. He can’t help the tears streaming down his cheeks at the overwhelming _relief_ he feels, he was _good_ , he’s a _good boy_ still. 

He can hear Chanhee praising him, feel the ghost fingers swiping the wetness away from his face _again,_ feels it when Chanhee lets his softening cock slip out and grabs the baby wipes from the side table. He can feel it all, he knows that Chanhee is taking care of him, trying to bring him down- bringing him back from the floaty headspace he hadn’t fully realized he fell into. 

Chanhee is soft, gentle with him as he cleans his face, his chest, his spent cock. He whimpers when Chanhee frees his wrists from the restraints, feels the soft kisses and touches over the reddened skin, drowns in the love, the care Chanhee gives him while he fights to come back to Earth.

“Did so well for me, princess,” he hears Chanhee say. He smiles dizzily, blinks until his eyes slowly focus in and preens internally when he sees the proud and fond look in the older man’s eyes. “Always so good, baby. You are so perfect for me,” Chanhee breathes out, pulling Eric into his arms and smothering him in kisses and affection. 

Eric loves this part almost as much as he loves the rough touches and pain, loves it as much as the harsh words and bruising kisses. He knows Chanhee does too, loves babying him as much as he loves to take him apart. Putting him back together after is just the bonus that comes from their play times, and Chanhee _thrives_ at being the one who sees him like this. 

“How are you feeling?” Chanhee murmurs, fingers curling gently through the sweat-slicked hair at the back of Eric’s neck. 

Eric hums, cuddling down into the arms around him and thinks. “I feel good,” he starts. “Really good. Thank you, hyung,” he whispers, tired and worn out. 

Chanhee giggles, soft and pliant Eric is always one of his favorite versions of the boy in his arms. 

“We need to shower, baby,” the older sighs. “Or I can draw you a bath if you want. Wanna take a bath with me, little prince?”

Eric lights up at the nickname- one of his favorites that Chanhee gives him- and nods. Chanhee can feel the movement, Eric’s hair tickling his chin as it moves. 

Chanhee loathes to remove himself from their position, from the comfort of their embrace, but they both need to get clean. Eric pouts when he gets up, and he’s still pouting when Chanhee comes to lead him to the bathroom some minutes later after he hears the faucet turned off. 

He feels complete again, here in Chanhee’s arms. Back pressed against the older’s chest, fingers working the shampoo through his hair and pressing kisses to the back of his neck. He loves the way Chanhee makes him feel, and he says as much- whispers it into the steam curling around his skin from the heat of the water. 

“I love you, little prince,” Chanhee breathes back, holding him just that little bit tighter in return. 


End file.
